


The Sleep Experiment

by Sunflowerz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Author has a dark mind, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Boschlow is implied, Chemicals, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Gay Lab Rat Disaster Amity Blight., Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Illegal Activities, Insomnia, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Breakdown, Needles, No Sex, No Smut, No Smut Still., Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Psychological Torture, Sleep Deprivation, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Witch Experimentation, dear future me, who hurt you?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerz/pseuds/Sunflowerz
Summary: Scientific Question: How long can a humanoid creature survive without sleep?Hypothesis: Longer than 28 days.Subject: Amity Blight.Researcher: Luz Noceda.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue.

“Amity, we have had this conversation before.” Alador growls, Odalia chiming in at the wrong moment so… At least for Amity’s sake. “You were supposed to sever your ties with those… Hooligans!” Odalia steps closer. “And you refuse and bicker with us! We will not stand prey for these childish acts and this newfound recklessness you’ve adapted to!”

Amity backs up, her heart jerking in almost every way possible. She needed to get out of here, go somewhere where she could never be found. It was a long shot, but if she had the chance… She would rush out of this place and be gone. Without a trace left. She would vanish.

Even after the fight, she still dreamt that she could do what she wishes. Her eyes baggy, she wanted to just disappear. She was an adult, she moved out. She was still getting into trouble for being associated with people like Willow. Amity had a big day at the coven tomorrow… Or… She looks at the time, just as she thought… That big day was today.

It was going to be her first job in a different realm.

So much pressure was on her back. The emperor’s coven wishes for success, and that’s what Amity strives to bring to the table. She glances at the time again, it made her want to explore the very idea that her existence was just a mistake. Amity tiredly blinks, trying to drift off to sleep. It was so easy… But Amity made it so complicated to just relax like a regular being would.

She rises when the sun does, barely any sleep. Amity could still function correctly, she had gone to a café recently. But she didn’t want to be near the drunken scoundrels and warlocks who hung around there.

She could survive a day with no caffeine and not make stupid decisions.

That was really a walk in the park for her. Amity gets up, preparing to head to the Emperor’s castle. Belos didn’t want to be the first one to walk through the different realm. Not knowing what it would do to him if he did. Amity was kind of like a test run. Stay there for a fortnight, and maybe learn some of the human’s social activity and culture. So strange that she was being extremely rushed into all of this. Made her a tad bit suspicious.

Once she walks her way to the Emperor’s throne room, he tells her what is expected and how she will keep herself safe. She would be completely defenseless, no magic and not even her staff would work in the situation. So she would have to blend in as a human. Which would be tough. She didn’t know the first thing about a human, well, she did know a few things.

Amity would still fulfill her duty, not wanting to be stripped of her rank and banished from this coven. _She knew what would happen._ Belos knew she was one of the most trusted witches. She’d be fine. Belos would open the portal in a fortnight, just two weeks to go. Amity turns to her back once she hears the click of a key.

The Owl Lady had lost her key a long time ago to the Emperor.

And now it was his.

Amity looks to the portal once it is opened, she wasn’t so sure anymore. “Go on.” The voice behind her says, as she pushes herself forward to walk through the portal. “I have two weeks here, correct?” Amity asks. Kikimora nods “And, try not to get yourself in trouble.” The tiny one makes herself apparent.

Amity takes her first step into the human realm, it was sunny. It kind of scared her. Amity looked back, the portal was already shut. Which kind of nerved her, she wanted to go back now. She was done, completely done and afraid. It had a small breeze to it, which was very rare in the Boiling Isles… Unless you duel a lot. Or played grudgby.

It smelled disgusting in the woods, Amity puts her hood up. Taking her face cover off so she could see correctly. In case of any… Situations. She was not afraid to use self defense, even without magical abilities. Amity stumbles around the forest for a bit, trying to figure out how she would walk about. Anxiety wasn’t a good trait to have when stepping out of your home…

Who knew? It was a terrible, A disgusting realm to say the least. She peeks out of the trees, seeing a few humans. They had acted like they were normal… _Amity knew they probably had something up their sleeve._ They had round ears, they all seemed to be males. From what Amity could see. She could possibly make a few allies while she’s here.

Amity steps out, stumbling. The humans turn, and kind of smiled. She could possibly fit in here if she tried. Maybe get someone who would let her crash at their place. Amity was sure she would be fine if she just followed the rules. She read that humans didn’t really like violence, so she would stay quiet about all of the crazy adventures she’s been in. Amity had very credible sources. Mainly the Human Appreciation Society. That’s all she could name off the top of her head. “Who’re you?” One of them asks, the voice was deep and gruff. You could at least make out what he was saying. Though it was difficult.

“My name is Amity.”

The woman speaks. “You a freak or somethin’?” A guy interrupts the conversation. There were three men, she hadn’t gotten any of their names but…

_So far, it seemed kind of **shady.**_

Enough to be suspicious without sounding skeptical. Enough to have evidence of it. Usually humans were treated lower in her realm, as if they were less than half of what a witch could be. That was Amity’s point. They were exactly like that.

And it could drive Amity insane if she was even around a witch who played dumb, like how a human does. Except, humans? They aren’t playing. Amity realises that she is only a small fraction to this world, being a complete entity in form and shape. Maybe she could pay one of the men to let her crash at their place. That would work, right?

_She knows it’s not her game. She knows she’s not the ringleader in this. But she was still trying to run it._


	2. Luz - Introduction, Night in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity gets attacked by those three men.
> 
> Luz is introduced.
> 
> Luz offers Amity a place to stay for a night in.

Amity saw them eyeing her hood. Specifically the golden triangle on the middle of her chest. It makes her uneasy, to say the least. The men grin, they seemed like they were onto something that Amity wasn’t understanding. Amity didn’t want to feel creeped out anymore, she begins to walk away. Hearing a few whistles.

“Come on back, little girl!” one of the group calls after her.

She stops and hears the rustling of grass. Amity looks back, to see a big… Smile.

“Hold her down.” A cigarette as flicked into the grass and one of them stepped on it. The man that was standing in front of her grabs her arms down.

Amity begins to kick and scream out. A slap is delivered across her face.

“Calm it down, little lady.” The guy that seemed to be leading this whole “ambush” tells her. Getting right in front of her face. Amity spits on him with pity.

“Hey! HEY!” A smaller girl screams, the big man holding her down looks to the girl’s direction. She had a bat, and she was coming right for the man in front of Amity. Amity struggles to get free, at one point, her hood slipped off. Since they had more important matters to worry about, it wasn’t like she truly cared.

Amity closes her eyes once she hears the bat hit the man a few times, a gruesome cracking sound follows once she heard that last hit. Amity was dropped, the other two were running out of the scene in fear.

“You okay? Those dudes are assholes.” Luz comments, Amity nods before Luz looks at her. She notices Luz does a second take after seeing her ears.

Amity looks down at the man’s very… limp body.

“Did you kill him?” Asks Amity, not very surprised in the least if it did.

_“Nah, he’s sleeping.”_

Luz chuckles, tapping his head a few times. Even Amity found that a little strange given the time and moment.

Especially given what she was tapping.

“So, what’s your name? Amelia..? Or somethin’?” Luz asks, giving her a… Sly smirk.

“My name is actually Amity; you were close though.” Amity knew her name could match a bit of her looks.

It was a odd name, kind of just stuck once you got to know it. Amity thought her name was awful. The main reason was that it seems related to Odalia and Alador.

Though they really weren’t connected historically.

Luz gives her a wink “Alrighty, Amity, my name’s Luz. You new here? Not many people move in around here because… Of what situation you were just in.” She explains a little, grinning at the “human” witch.

“Actually, I don’t have a place here. I don’t have a place, well, anywhere?” Amity’s words sound more like a confused question than an actual statement.

She still attempts to make herself sound crystal clear.

“Oh. Homeless? I could offer you my place, you don’t have to pay.” Luz says, a gleam in her eyes. Mixed with something else.

Amity couldn’t tell what it truly was.

Was it the sun reflecting off of Luz’s brown eyes?

Was it a look that could strike anybody with _~~genuine~~ fear?_

A million things it could be, a million things wrong she would be.

“Oh. Uh, sure.” Amity didn’t question it, this human seemed to be more trustworthy than the others.

It was a significant difference. Luz didn’t smile darkly, she didn’t even look intimidating. She looked like a loyal person.

A person who didn’t back out on their word.

“Alright. My place is that way. We can spend some more time out here though.” She helps Amity up. Amity is fine with anything. But she’d preferably be inside. It was a bit cold out here, and she didn’t want to look at that disgusting scene anymore.

“Alright, welcome to my humble abode.” Luz says in a deep, weird voice. Bowing outside of her door. Motioning for Amity to come in.

Amity trusted her already, Luz seemed to just be as weird and goofy as Amity was in her house on late nights. She just seems like a funny person, Amity liked that. She really did.

Amity wasn’t comfortable with sharing a bed with someone else.

Much less someone she had met the first day. Maybe she was going too fast with this new friend. Luz lived in a shady area, with people who had recently jumped her. But Luz defended her against those.

Amity was contradicting! For, about, the third time this week. Luz slept soundly next to her, Amity was struggling with sleeping. Even without Luz, she just didn’t want to live tomorrow. It drove her insane during the night.

Actually? She didn’t want to live at all If this was the rest of her life. If Luz came into her life like a blessing, then she didn’t want to live how she was living. She wanted to have more good things than just someone who defended her from a few hooligans looking to cause trouble.

She didn’t want to be better than Luz, no. But she was jealous of how happy she seemed today, Amity wanted to take that away from her. So forcefully. Luz’s happy goody two shoes energy would be gone, as well as Amity’s doubt.. And insecurities, hate, anger… All of her emotions.

Luz has probably never even done a bad deed in her life.

She was just like a kid, her eyes filled with that dreamy wonder that the others wished to steal away from her. It made Luz seem lucky.

Still, those thoughts earlier peek inside of her head. Amity has never spent the night with someone random, but she was glad she chose a good person to trust that with.

Amity still has a pretty off night. She can’t find it in herself to turn her brain off so she could sleep. Suddenly, she feels an arm hang over her side.

She flinches and gasps, terrified half to death. “You’re still up?” She hears that voice, “I’m up, Luz. Just a tough thought process.”

Amity turns to face Luz. Her eyes were slightly open. “You want a glass of milk, water..? Root beer? I got some.” Luz asks.

Amity chuckles “Isn’t it a little indecent for us to be snuggling?” She asks. Not minding the fact that she didn’t know what root beer was.

Luz _chuckles._

“Indecent? Yeah, right. Indecency is really a social construct. Nothing is really wrong, or bad. If you ask me.” Luz says. Her lips curve upwards in a smile once she’s done explaining.

“Anyways, how about some root beer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspicous behavior.  
> Dununununun.
> 
> Dear Instagram Groupchat,
> 
> Get fucked. Get REKT. TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY?? SCUM.
> 
> From, Oddie ❤️


	3. Disappearance for A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans and getting to know eachother was all fun, but what about going missing for one night?
> 
> That wasn’t fun, or expected of Luz Noceda.

As days went by, Amity found it easier to feel comfortable around Luz. She was nice and bright, not someone a Blight, like herself, would associate with. But it's not like anybody would truly know. There were also moments where Luz got a little gloomy, as the same with Amity.

Luz did listen to extremely vulgar music, but it was really picked by the “ _radio_ ” when they were _"driving.”_ That's what Luz told her, anyways. She had little to no understanding of how this world really worked. 

One interesting thing she learned this week was that not all strange things could kill you. Some had little to no importance, for instance, there was a feline that often spent time near the area that Luz's house was in,. Luz gave her small cans of tuna that she didn't bother to eat, and the animal gave her... Lizards.

Ew, but Amity pretended like it was cute. Apparently animals didn't understand what their part of the unsaid deal was. Kind of made them look stupid.

Luz appeared to give no reaction the the news, even the terrible stories. Shootings, murders, things both good and bad...

Amity pays attention to the news, but Luz always seems to know what happened before the news reporter even started talking..

Amity felt a slight sense of discomfort when she caught Luz talking to people that Amity didn't know herself. Though, she had met a few of her friends. 

She never had been good when she wasn't given attention, it made her much of a bad sport. But the hugs, warmth and the slight touch on the back of her ear made her mind feel at ease. It made her fall into trust, which was never a good thing with her.

But something inside her decided to trust this girl, whether it was the fact that Luz offered her shelter and food. Or if it was her mind just goofing off. She couldn’t think quite clearly around Luz, trying to pinpoint what about her just drew Amity towards.

Amity was never good with trying to explain herself, her initial reaction when asked about her ears was to play dumb. She had slipped up one time, she asked Luz "Whose Amity?" The first time Luz asked about her ears. And she could feel her brown eyes judging, unless that was paranoia

The hassle of sharing a bed for the pair had become a small bump in the road, compared to when Amity first got here. They still woke up with an awkward mood present on occasion. One time Luz had knocked herself off of the bed and screamed in pain, or, when Amity's arm would wake Luz up by hitting her in the face by accident.

It hadn't been that long, only a few weeks. Amity had lost track of time, so it had seemed Luz did too. Amity was almost sure that the feeling was mutual. They had never butted heads, since Luz could win that battle easily. Amity was careful with Luz, and she knew that Luz could tell. 

The warm smiles, excited embraces, it was all so difficult to let go of once she got it.

She had never experienced a feeling like this before, her heart was much louder than those occasional train whistles that loudly blew from the railroad at night..

If Amity could actually put 2 and 2 together, she still couldn't get a hint. Since her head and heart were on much different pages, it was tougher to notice Luz’s kind deeds without overthinking them. It was all but easy or simple to Amity.

Luz was, at least three times a week if not four, absent until the evening, at a job. Doing… Who knows what? Every time Amity asked about it, the conversation was always shut down in a more than suspicious way.

But it seems to make Luz enough money to support two people in a... Kind of middle-class home. Nothing Amity was used to, of course.

Amity was used to parents, a lot of space, a lot of money... A lot of _pride_. She found that word as a word to hate. And it was stronger than just a passionate dislike.

Now? It was two in the morning, Amity’s thoughts haunted her. She missed the warmth of the bed. She didn’t know where Luz was, but she also felt like she was stepping in way too much.

Maybe Amity could tone her mind down. Grabbing a pillow to hold. Her pointed ears twitched slightly, but they still aimed to her shoulders. She wasn’t mad, no, just a bit… Worried of what was to come if Luz didn’t show up again tomorrow.

Surely she was maybe at one of her friends’ houses.

She hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH  
> y’all can get rekt @ the instagram group chat.
> 
> @lodiebloom pls follow this acc she helped me revise this.
> 
> But me and my friend are to choke eachother out soon, come for the show.
> 
> And this chapter is a bit shorter, but it’s gonna get spicy.
> 
> From, Oddie ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised to the instagram group chat, I’m going to destroy your career. And wipe the floor with it. You maggots.
> 
> \- Love, Oddie ❤️ (Who is supposed to be doing an exam right now)


End file.
